In a conventional planar light source device, the portion of light radiated from a cold-cathode tube and light which is radiated from the cold-cathode tube and reflected on the cylindrical surface of a light source cover becomes parallel light with a focus lens and radiated on the reflection plane of a reflecting plate, and the reflected light is scattered from a scattering plate to be radiated (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54625/1996 (page 3, line 18 of the left column to line 45 of the right column, FIG. 2)).
Further, other conventional planar light source device is composed of a light distribution means, light emitting diodes, a reflection means which is provided so as to face the light distribution means, a hollow space which is formed between the light distribution means and the reflection means, and a reflector (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 258764/2002 (page 4, line 3 of the left column to page 5, line 43 of the left column, FIG. 1)).
Since cold-cathode tubes having low directivity as a light source are used in a conventional planar light source device, there has been a problem that the quality of display is lowered, since focusing property at a condenser lens is low, luminance nearby the light source comes to be higher in comparison with luminance at a position far from the light source, the unevenness of luminance and the unevenness of chromaticity are generated in display.
Further, when light emitting diodes having high directivity are used as a light source, there has been a problem that the quality of display is lowered, since the unevenness of luminance and the unevenness of chromaticity are generated in display in accordance with the light distribution of point light sources.
The present invention is achieved in order to solve the problems, and it is the purpose of the invention is to provide a planar light source device which does not generate the unevenness of luminance and the unevenness of chromaticity in case of using point light sources having the high directivity of radiating light, and a liquid crystal display device capable of obtaining superior display property by using the planar light source device.